1. Technical Field
This invention relates to trailer hitch assemblies, and more particularly to a trailer hitch assembly incorporating a tow loop which enables the hitch assembly to easily be coupled to a hook of a towing chain, a rope or other form of towing strap.
2. Discussion
Hitch assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications for towing trailers and other like vehicles. In one typical form, the hitch assembly includes a ball joint type hitch member which receives a mating hitch member of the item being towed. In other applications the hitch assembly includes a receiver, which essentially forms a tubular neck, into which the hitch member including such a ball joint style member is inserted. An external fastening element such as a steel pin is then inserted through openings in a portion of the hitch member as well as through aligned holes in the receiver such that the hitch member may be quickly attached and/or detached from the receiver simply by removal of one or more such pins.
The hitch implements presently available are not specifically suited for enabling towing by the use of a tow chain having a claw or hook shaped end. Furthermore, previously developed hitch members are not particularly well suited for enabling a towing strap, rope or other like item to be quickly and easily attached thereto.
In view of the foregoing limitations, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hitch assembly for a vehicle having a hitch member which includes a tow loop which is of dimensions to easily enable a towing chain having a hook or claw at an end thereof to be quickly and easily attached to the tow loop. It is a further object that the hitch member be constructed so as to enable it to be quickly and easily inserted into the receiver portion of the hitch assembly without modification to the receiver portion. In this matter, the hitch member can be easily removed from the receiver member and a different style of hitch member coupled to the receiver member if the tow loop is not needed.